


Harry Potter One Shots

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of all my old One-shots. They range from funny to violent to loving. I didn't want to flood people with a lot of one-shots so I am just putting all my Harry Potter One-shots in a single story. This will probably keep growing over time. Please be aware I will not add Holiday Specials to this work nor will I add crossovers. those will be added in another place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wand Licking

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters or locations.

Draco scowled as he backed his long time enemy into a corner with a haughty laugh the blonde Slytherin pointed his wand toward the younger Gryffindor the tip of the wands only an inch from his lips, “Well Potter seems I have you cornered. Stupid Gryffindor now what are you going to do!”

Harry looked up his emerald green eyes widening behind his glasses as he looked up at the taller and larger Slytherin he slowly let his tongue slide out from between his lips and licked the end of the wand gently eyes closing as he mewed gently.

Blushing brightly the blonde jolted back a pale hand coming up to cover his nose and mouth as a blush crept into his fine aristocratic cheeks. With a small smile Harry stepped forward closing the distance between the two of them Draco’s wand falling to the ground beside him as the smaller brunette nuzzled into his chest gently purring like an attention starved cat. Looking down grey eyes caught green and there lips closed around each others in a soft and gentle kiss. The first kiss of many.


	2. The Next Gen.

Harry had spent months of training in secret over the past year. From reading the passages at the Durlsey’s till now here in the room of requirements. Finally he had done what the Marauders had done years before him. He was an illegal animagus just like them. Standing before the long mirror he smiled at himself. Though he stood naked before the mirror his clothes ripped and torn from his first transformation. He knew it would take time for him to completely shift without the tearing of clothes, but for now he was content.

Taking a deep long breath he closed his eyes and concentrated on his inner animal. The shift was slow and disorienting but he knew this would pass with practice. Slowly his skin turned a deep black and his arms flatenened and elongated sprouting ebony feather from shoulder to tip. He craned his neck up as it also elongated into a beautiful avian neck. The rest of his body cracking and shifting with the transformation. Slowly he looked down as his feet shifted and flattened taking on a deep ivory white just as his face altered into the smaller head and beak of his inner animal. 

As the transformation came to an end he glanced up into the mirror only to be greeted by the sight of a beautiful black swan. Feathers long and dark shining green when hit in certain lights. The feathers along the wing had dark emerald tips the same colors as his eyes. He knew just by the sight of his strange coloration he wasn’t an ordinary swan so when he had discovered his inner animal he had done some research. His inner animal was what was commonly referred to as a Veela Swan. A special type of swan that can only be achieved by those with veela blood. It had taken him awhile to realize the veela blood came from his fathers side of the family it had just remained dormant till him. Though he would never reach the full veela inheritance he was gifted with the animal form and an affinity for one element, Earth ,more specifically, plants. 

Slowly he let himself shift back it was beginning to get late and he wanted to get back to the common room before Snape started his rounds. Slowly he put on a set of spare clothes and slipped from the room and down the corridor quickly heading to the Gryffindor common room. Though in his mind he still wondered if Draco, his boyfriend, had learned his animagus transformation along with the twins whom he called his brothers. 

Now a days a lot of people knew that Harry had joined the twins in their constant pranks what many where unaware of was the small fact that Draco, was the master mind behind most of the pranks. Together they were the next generation of Marauders and the had the tattoos to prove it. Though again those were not very well known of. 

Walking briskly down the hall he looked behind him quickly to see if he was being followed when he ran head long into the three people he had been thinking about. The three looked down before grabbing the smaller brunette dragging him into an empty classroom putting up privacy and locking wards.

Clearing his throat Harry looked at them, “What are you three doing together in the hall?”  
Smiling Draco hugged him landing a kis on his cheek gently, “Looking for you we all have good news!”

The twins both grinned as well before speaking in the way only the two could,

“Yup we…”  
“All found out”  
“our inner animals”  
“During the summer!”  
“And now all three of us”  
“Have completed our”  
“Transformations!” Draco and both twins exclaimed the last word together in perfect harmony.

Smilig Harry laughed lightly, “I just finished shifting for the second time!”

The other three laughed lightly before they all shifted at once. The twins both shifted into the same animal, two beautiful foxes. Both dark reds with a ring of black around their tails. The only difference was the patch of black around their eyes. Fred had a patch around his left eyes while his brother had one around his right eye. Leaning down Harry petted the two animals gently before stepping back to let them shift back. 

Turning to look at his boyfriend his jaw dropped in surprice. Before him was a large yet beautiful silver swan with a pearly white beak and feet. The tips of his wings a bright sapphire blue and Harry placed a hand over his mouth in surprise the words left his lips before he could stop them, “You’re a veela”

Draco’s swan like head jerked up in shock even as he shifted back to human form gracefully as if it were second nature his voice careful, “How did you figure that out?”

Harry looked down at the classroom floor before slowly letting his form shift into the regal body of the black swan with the emerald green tips. Draco knealt next to him gingerly tapping underneath the smaller swans bill gently forcing him to look up, “Why didn’t you tell me you have veela blood? That would have made things a lot more simple you know”

Tilting his head to the side the black swan blinked in confusion before nipping at the blondes shirt viciously to get him to speak, “Hey! I like this shirt Harry! Alright I’ll tell you. I cam into my inheritance over the summer. I’m ¾’s veela Harry I have to find my mate. Its why I was so distant those first few months because I was making sure I had the right person, and I did. There is a reason I have been more active since Christmas I just didn’t know how to tell you. Harry I’ve been courting you by veela law for the past two months. You are my mate Harry would you…could you accept me?”

The twins looked on in curiosity at what Harry would do their hands clasped tightly together George had his head tucked under Fred’s chin watching the scene take place with the utmost seriousness.

Slowly Harry looked before leaning forward rubbing his feathered head gently across Draco’s cheek chirping sweetly. Smiling the blonde shifted wrapping his long neck around Harry’s in a hug with his smaller mate returning the gesture. 

The twins smiled brightly and turned to each other kissing sweetly at the cute scene before turning back in time to see the two swans lay their beaks and foreheads together in the well known heart shape it looked like their little group was staying together till their dying days.


	3. Chocolate Fun

Harry stood next to the microwave a finger perched in between his full pink lips. He could hear Draco waking in the next room and smirked at the thought of his lover about to wake up tied to the bed posts naked and in spread eagle. Giggling he heard the shout of surprise.

“What the hell! HARRY!”

Opening the microwave the younger wizard pulled the bowl of melted chocolate from the microwave grabbing his round tipped paintbrush as he walked towards the bedroom, “Coming love”

Slipping into the room he set the warm bowl on the bed side table dipping the paint brush into the warmed chocolate. Looking down at his nude lover he smiled mischievously; casting a spell on the bowl to keep the contents at just the right temperature.

Draco looked from the bowl to his submissive lover and his eyes grew wide, “Ry what are you doing?”

Giggling the male climbed onto the bed watching as his lovers limp member slowly began to grow hard as he approached on his hands and knees. Kissing the blonde deeply he whispered, “The twins taught me this cute little trick and I wanted to try it”

Draco moaned his cock standing at full attention. The twins where the worst influence on his little minx, who was a hand full all on his own. “Harry must you?”

Lifting the chocolate covered brush from the bowl he grinned widely, “Yes I must” before slowly trailing the warm melted chocolate down the centre of Draco’s chest.

The blonde hissed and moaned his cock twitching at the sensation of the almost burning liquid touching his colder skin. It was that good kind of burn that made you simply crave more. Draco watched as his minx of a mate leaned down to slowly lap up the cooling chocolate like a kitten only causing him to moan louder throwing his head back at such torture.

Harry smiled once more dipping the brush into the bowl once more swirling it around before beginning to draw swirls down Draco’s chest continuing to only use the center of his chest. Lapping it up as it dried on his lovers cooling skin. He looked up to see Draco’s mouth open his long fangs showing sparkling in the light. He was glad he used the special vampyric repressing ropes ot he would have been pinned to the bed by now. 

Pulling back Harry began to etch the runes onto Draco’s skin. “Draco these runes are stamina runes. Hermione taught them to me.” his only reply was a guttural moan of pleasure almost inhuman. Harry giggled as he began the small runes along the blonde vampires nipples the reaction was draco bolting up with a loud pleasurable scream inhuman to the ears. The ropes kept him in his position though as continued to draw the runes along his lovers arms and along his neck. Watching as they slowly cooled along his skin. Leaning down Harry took the time to carefully lick up every speck of chocolate that dawned his lovers moon pale skin.

“Harry you fucking little minx if you don’t release me so help me ill”

Harry put a finger of draco’s mouth shushing him, “Hush love we are only half done and the best has yet to come!” he chirped

The vampire whined in a very submissive way tugging at the ropes that help him so securely. He was forced to watch as Harry continuously swirled the silly paint brush in the warm melted liquid. He bit back another moan as his little love began to paint the strange rune symbols along his ankles and slowly almost teasingly began to paint them upwards stopping when he had finished his inner thighs. Wasting no time he watched as his little mates head bobbed up and down licking up the smears of chocolate he had spent so long drawing on. 

Watching as the vampire arched and held back the moans he wanted to release so deeply. Climbing onto his lovers chest he stradled so that he could lean down ad lap at the chocolate covered cock easily. Listening to the sweet moans that Draco let off. Smirking he felt the stamina runes tingle to life and felt the already large cock swell slightly with the added boost. Feeling adventurous Harry quickly sat up and reversed himself to where he was facing Draco who had his head back and eyes closed trying to catch his breath. Taking the moment of his lover distractedness He lifted himself lightly Before impaling himself on Draco’s rock hard throbbing member. Watching as the vampire jerked the ropes no longer needed the brunette snapped his fingers banishing them without a word and was not surprised when he found himself on his hand and knees with his lovers cock pounding in and out of his ass with such force even the bed was moving. 

Crying out Harry gripped the royal blue silk sheets beneath him as his lovers sharp claws dug into his hips as his lover abused his entrance and channel with a frenzy of passionate thrusts. It wasn’t long before both of them were spilling their hot seed. 

Draco panted leaning against Harry’s back and kissed the sweaty spine beneath him. When he felt a small tingling in his cock looking down he found himself still hard and ready to go, “Harry what did you do?”

The Gryffindor grinned, “Stamina runes… they are rather evil”

The slytherin growled before flipping his lover over forcing the brunette to wrap his legs around his waste, “You will regret this night”

“Oh no I WO….Oh god!” was the only reply Draco god as he once again began to plow into his lovers smaller body smearing the rest of the melted chocolate over Harry’s chest and cock watching as his smaller mate wreathed in pleasure. Lapping up the chocolate between thrusts was almost all Harry could take but The blonde sensing this wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his lovers member preventing the climax from Happening. 

Harry keened loudly almost sobbing at the need to release. He felt as Draco pounded into him until his own release pulling out of his bodt. With a whine he looked up at draco pleadingly.

Draco smirked, “What do you want my love”

Harry whined loudly, “Please Drake please”

The blonde smirked licking a line up his lovers cock, “Please what my sweet little Harry”  
Harry blushes brightly, “Please let me cum”

Grinning darkly Draco engulfed his lovers member sucking and licking until Harry screamed his name as he climaxed. 

With a hiss of contentment Draco pulled him close and the two curled together on the bed the sheets stained from their activities. The blonde groaned and picked up the smaller wizard carrying him into the bathroom toward the large sunken tub they had built just for them. Filling it with warm water he lowered himself and Harry into the clear clean water before slowly washing them clean of the left over grime from there fun. 

It wasn’t until he felt that tingling sensation once more in his cock did Draco groan and glare down at Harry who simply smiled a wide smile at him, “I’m going to kill you or break you” he muttered darkly.

Harry laughed in response before turning and straddling Draco’s lap lowering himself once more on the hard member. Rocking back and forth slowly to allow Draco to place his hands along the brunettes hips. 

The blonde vampire lifted Harry before letting him fall back down onto his member the warm water aiding him greatly. The rhythm was set into a slow even rising and falling of the Gryffindor. Who groaned at being filled. 

Draco leaned forward slowly beginning to lick and suck along his lover’s neck lightly. Soothing the skin and muscle into a relax state. Before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh sucking up the blood it gave like a straw. Harry cried out arching into his lover clawing his nails down Draco’s back as his blood left his body. 

Draco released his neck licking it clean and closing the wound before increasing the pace of the thrusts Harry’s nails digging deeper into the flesh of his back. 

Crying out Harry climaxed his walls tightening around Draco causing the blonde to follow him into the hazy climax. 

Kissing Harry’s neck the slytherin murmured, “I..I cant keep this up. H..how long do these runes last?”

Harry giggled, “Four to Ten climaxes depending on which set of runes it is”

The blonde looked at him like crazy.

Harry giggled, “I only used the four on you love”

Draco nodded just as the tingling feeling returned, “I don’t think ill be able to move after this”

A laugh was all he got in return before he lifted his little mate onto the bathroom floor and slamming his cock once more up his lovers ass the marble beneath his lover body cracking slightly at the sheer force of the thrust, “am I glad that your as monstrous as me”

Harry glanced up at him his bright green eyes tinted gold, “You know you love me”

Laughing the blonde vigorously pounded into his lover not caring as the marble cracked and splintered digging into Harry’s sun kissed flesh. Bringing his claws up he trailed them delicately down the tanned chest under him as it arched into the simple touch. Deciding he wanted a taste he leaned down taking Harry’s nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the dusky hard nub. Listening to the moans and gasps coming from his little mate. 

Draco continued his pace till he felt himself and Harry reach that point once more and with a shout he released within Harry as the other released onto their chests. Groaning Draco fell to the side slipping out of Harry the tingling feeling now gone, “Never never do this again. Goodnight I need sleep”

Smiling Harry curled up with his lover large bat wings and a long thin tail splayed out behind him. Harry was well fed his mate was always so good at filling him up. “sleep well my draconic vampire”

“And you my horny little incubi” Draco whispered pulling his lover down with him into the world of dreams.


	4. How To...

"what are you doing scar head?"  
"What does it look like I’m doing?"  
"you wanker your not doing it right!"  
"Well fine ferret how do you do it right?"  
"You grip it harder like this"  
"Oh!"  
"Then you carefully move your hand up and down"  
"Wow Malfoy for a bouncing ferret your really good at this"  
"I have to be good at this I’m a Malfoy I have a reputation to uphold!"  
"Sorry jeeze don’t get all snippy"  
"Shut up Potter and watch"  
"Fine Malfoy"  
"Now when you move your hand up and down you have to make sure to get the tip as well"  
"Why?"  
"Because you want to make sure everything goes smoothly"  
"jeeze this is so complicated"  
"For you maybe. I was bred for these kind of things"  
"Sure you were Malfoy, So what is next?"  
"Now you need to loosen your grip and go at a faster pace you have to rub it all evenly"  
"oh god I’m never ganna get this right"  
"Oh My God My EYES!!"  
"RON!"  
"WEASLEY!"  
"What the hell are you doing Harry? and with Malfoy!"  
"Ron its not what it looks like!"  
"Then what the bloody hell is it?"  
"Ch. for a pureblood weasley your a disgrace!"  
"You watch your mouth Malfoy! Harry come on lets leave the Death Eater scum be"  
"Alright I’m coming. Malfoy thanks for the free lesson"  
"Whatever just never mention it Lord knows what would happen if people knew I was giving out broom waxing lessons"  
"Whatever Malfoy"  
"It's Draco Actually"  
"Draco, then I insist I’m Harry"  
"alright Harry. Tomorrow?"  
"Yes Tomorrow"  
"Good next lesson is wand care so bring your wand"  
"Whatever"


	5. I'm Yours

“You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul, you loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life

The day news came, my best friend died  
My knees went weak and you saw me cry  
Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes”

-The Script “I’m Yours”

Tears spilled down a young brunettes cheeks as he clung to a taller man in front of him. They stood silent only the sound of tears hitting the soft fabric of the tall blonde’s shirt was heard. Softly the blonde began to whisper sweet words into the brunette’s ear nibbling on the soft cartilage along the top of the ear. With a whimper the smaller brunette looked up a single name leaving his dry cracked lips, “Draco”

Softly the blonde smiled and lifted the smaller teen onto a student desk behind him slipping between the others legs pulling him close allowing the younger brunette to grip his cardigan tightly silent sobs wracking the distraught body. Draco nuzzled him gently whispering sweet words of comfort, “Harry it wasn’t your fault…their was nothing you could do”

With a heart wrenching sob Harry looked up at Draco pitifully tears spilling from puffy red eyes, “Draco he was my god father… Its all my fault I fell right into the trap. Dragon he..he’s gone”

Pulling him close the blonde bit back his own tears it pained him to see his smaller lover this way. It didn’t suit the normally smiling teen. Such a hollow look in his normally bright life filled emerald eyes. The eyes that he fell in love with so deeply. With a hushing tone Draco smiled, “It was not your fault love. Sirius was his own man he knew the risks of this war and like any soldier he embraced and accepted them. Do you think he would want to see you like this… A miserable mess?”

Shaking his head Harry looked up wiping his eyes with his sleeve before Draco could stop him. Draco sighed and pulled out a handkerchief cleaning Harry’s face gently before tucking it into his back pocket. Smiling Draco lifted his little lover guiding his legs around his waist where they wrapped tightly. Harry clung to him like a life line even as Draco slipped out a back hallway and into the slytherin prefects room with a small smirk.   
It wasn’t long before they were both curled up on dark green silk sheets with a dark blue comforter wrapped around them. Smiling Draco took his lovers hand gripping it tightly the brunette squeezing it gently in gratitude. Slowly leaning forward Draco kisses the smaller brunette passionately pulling him closer as he mewled in pleasure. With a small moan they curled up together tightly legs tangled together and arms thrown over the other clinging as lips met repeatedly barely stopping for the small gasps of air. This was their only comfort, their only safe haven…each others arms and hearts.


	6. Dragon Heart

Harry stepped out of the fireplace with a large sigh of discomfort. He really hated the floo. Brushing the ash off his cargo pants and combat boots he looks up at Charlie Weasley who had dragged him here. Snarling lightly, “Alright what on earth is so important that you had to drag me from vacation in the Sahara?

Charlie raised a brow, “You are traveling the Sahara in black cargo pants, combat boots and a black tank?”

The Gryffindor nodded, “And?”

The dragon tamer snorted, “You are insane but I guess being a wizard has its advantages. Anyways yes it is urgent. We had a new dragon brought here that was really unique in both coloring and look. We think it’s a new species of dragon or just one that we haven’t seen before.”

Harry raised a brow, “What does a new dragon have to do with me Charlie? I’m not a Tamer.”

The elder Weasley groaned and tugged at a piece of his hair, “But you can talk to him Harry. You’re a parselmouth! We hope that he will let you close to him! Every time we try he fogs the place and takes off to a different area of the corral we have him in.”

The savior scratched the back of his head and sighed, “Fine take me to him. And meanwhile tell me what kind of dragon I am looking for in the big bird pin you have him in”

Charlie smiled and slapped the smaller male on the shoulder leading him down the halls, “Excellent I knew I could depend on you! Come on let me suit you up so we cant get jailed for killing the savior”

“Nope I will be fine in what I am wearing.”

“Harry that’s suicide! This is a dragon not a mindless snake!”

Harry growled, “Snakes are not mindless if anything they are great socialists!”

Charlie paused and groaned, “Fine the dragon your looking for his well huge about 25’ and we know tht it is indeed male because of the common ridge structure. His scales are actually the same color as your eyes with a lighter mint green tinge around the eye and horn ridges.”

The Gryffindor frowned, “So what its like a gem dragon?”

The tamer shrugged, “It does have a crystal like structure to its scales and horns and his scales are emerald in color so ya I guess. Oh we are almost there”

Harry looked up at the large stone door that would lead him to where the dragon is kept. He was handed a parchment and everlasting quill before opening the human sized door.

“Remember Harry once your in their we wont be able to see or hear anything you will have to open the door yourself from that side. Are you sure you don’t want our equipment?”

The Gryffindor smiled and glided through the door the harsh stone door slamming behind him. Looking around he was not happy to be surrounded by the thick sight impairing fog nor the heat that seemed to rise from the rocky floor. Stashing the quill and parchment into a pocket of his cargoes he pulled his shoulder length hair into a rough ponytail before grabbing one of the large rocks and hauled himself up the ten foot wall and onto the platform. 

Looking out across the expanse he was just about to give up when he felt hot wind brush against his bare neck. His eyes widened and his heart jumped in his chest. The only thing going through his mind was, shit.  
Turning slowly he raised his hand to show he was unarmed and hopefully not a threat. His eyes widened at the emerald green scaled neck and into glowing pupiless green eyes. 

Taking a step back he tripped over a large scaly mass that Harry identified as the dragons tail. The dragon growled deep in its chest and slammed its tail against his stomach causing Harry to cry out in pain. Looking up into the eyes of what could be his death he took a deep breath and hissed out carefully, “My apologies lord”

The dragon looked down at the boy before slowly removing his tail sliding it off the humans chest causing another small hiss of pain. The dragons hisses came from deep in his chest like a rumbling purr, “Forgive me wyrmling I did not recognize one of my own in such a hideous form”

“wyrmling?” Harry mumbled before sitting up carefully gripping his ribs 

The dragon snorted and knelt down taking a long deep breath before rumbling again, “No not wyrmling! Sneaky human how do you know this tongue”

The Gryffindor came up onto his knees lowering his gaze respectfully, “I have had it my entire life. That I have known for.”

A dark chuckle reverberated through the dragons scales into the rock he was standing on, “How interesting. Tell me little human, why was I detained and brought here during my great rest?”

Green eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to wrap his brain around the strange words, “I am sorry my lord but great rest?”

“I sleep for five years every century as a sort of hibernation. Your people moved me here while I slept. I wish to know why”

Harry grumbled lightly, “this is a dragon tamer facility. They care for, train with, and raise dragons where they can be protected and unharmed from the dangers of the world”

The dragon roared in outrage, “Do I look like I need protecting! I am far older than most of the wyrmling you have here! I do not need protecting within my own mountain. You will inform them that they are to release me from this confinement so that I may return to my territory!”

Harry frowned before standing completely his aching ribs protesting the motions, “Alright I will see what I can do but if they don’t listen no blaming me”

The dragon gave a large throaty laugh, “I do not give out blame unwisely”

Nodding Harry slowly went over to the edge of the stone platform and looked down. How the hell was he getting down with what felt like to be either bruised or fractured ribs. Looking at the large dragon who seemed to be amused by his every movement he hissed lightly, “Want to give me a lift down?”

A huff of smoke formed around the dragons nostrils before the tip of his tail lifted to Harry and the wizard smiled in gratitude before stepping out onto it carefully. Being lowered to the ground by dragon tail was a lot harder than he had though and he ended up slipping off about five feet from the ground landing on his back with a yelp.

Groaning he gripped his ribs once more and rolled onto his side. Standing once more he limped toward the entrance and hit the knob that would let him through the small human sized door. On the other side was Charlie and the Head Dragon Tamer who Harry had only met once.

Charlie gasped, “Oh god Harry! I knew you shouldn’t go in there without armor. Damn how bad is it?”

Harry shrugged, “Its fine Charlie”

Both tamers blinked and Harry looked at them before groaning, “Sorry, I am fine Charlie.” 

The other tamer huffed, “what did you find out about the dragon?”

The wizard shrugged, “Nothing. He wants to be let out. He doesn’t like it here and you guys had no right to move him during his hibernation.”

The man growled, “He is a new species he isn’t going anywhere! He is one of the greatest finds of the century. You convince him to stay. Now snake speaker!”

Harry frowned and glared walking back into the enclosure. The dragon was lazily curled around a rock staring at him as he stepped closer. Sitting in front of the dragons large muzzle he sighed heavily, “The head Dragon Tamer refuses to release you. He claims you are the greatest find in the century and that your not going anywhere. I’m sorry. Perhaps an agreement can be struck to make you at least stay for awhile till I can convince them?”

Dark smoke curled around the small opening in his jaw and glowing green eyes met his, “My agreement is this. You are to remain here and teach me what you know about these modern day dragon tamers and other things. I will stay for as long as you are amusing.”

Harry’s eyes fell to the ground, “I thought I was hideous to you? Why would you wish to be near something that is hideous?”

The facial expression of the dragon became unreadable, “Perhaps I was to harsh in that statement. For a human you are rather fascinating. I have never met a human with such green eyes. You hold such age behind them. You have had a hard life”

“Yes, I have. Please give me a moment I need to tell Charlie your decision and mine”

Standing he gripped his ribs with a groan of pain walking back over to the entrance. Knocking on the knob the door open and he looked through at the two tamers, “A deal has been struck. He will stay for as long as it takes for him to get bored of me.”

Charlie frowned, “Harry I don’t understand”

The wizard smiled, “I’m staying here Charlie with the dragon. When you bring me some food bring a few books about the Wizarding world maybe even a fable based one. So I have something to read to him. I think he is a type of sage dragon.”

Slamming the door closed Harry looked back at the large corral and began to explore it. A lot of the heavy fog had lifted and he was willing to bet that the dragon had done it. He had made it about halfway around when he saw a bubbling hot spring large enough for even the dragon to soak in. Kneeling carefully he dipped his hand into the water and almost groaned at the warmth of the water. Traveling in the Sahara had taken a toile on him and hot water was something he missed. 

Sighing he looked over his shoulder looking straight back into the dragons eyes, “Having fun following me?”

A rumbling chuckle was his only answer before he sighed, “You mind if I get in? I haven’t felt warm water in almost six month and I really want the Sahara sand off my body”

The dragon huffed and slid into the warm water beckoning him in with a flick of his tail. 

Harry quickly shed his shirt tossing it onto one of the smaller rocks before sitting down to undo the laces of the combat boots. He loved these boots he really did. Next he shrugged out of his pants and boxers before letting his hair fall from the ponytail. Looking back at the dragon he could see the pupiless green eyes roaming his body as if examining every single scar and the forming bruises along his chest and ribcage. 

Wading into the steaming water Harry gasped as a shiver traveled across his skin just from the sheer pleasure of feeling warm water again. He was soon lost to scrubbing gently along his body to rid himself of the salty sweat and rough clinging sand. Dipping under the water he scrubbed his hair till it no longer felt oily and gritty before resurfacing and knocking straight into the waiting arms of a…wait arms?

Harry whirled around and his eyes widened at the tall figure behind him in the water. Unique mint green hair fell down his shoulder and floated atop the water. Pale flawless skin wrapped around smooth hard muscles of the individual. But was most astonishing was the glowing pupiless green eyes that stared into his pupiled emerald eyes. 

“Well that’s a new one”

The man let out a rumbled laugh which was surprising from a seemingly human body, “We dragons have many secrets. Tell me your name little human you never told me”

Harry gulped and swam backwards till he was against the rocky side of the hot spring. “Harry. My name is Harry”

“Harry? How fascinating. Such a common name for such an uncommon individual. You may address me as Rahu”

Nodding the wizard attempted to swim around the dragon turned human only to be caught in the arms again and pulled up against a chest that seemed warmer than the surrounding water. Struggling a bit he sighed and looked back at the curious eyes, “What?”

A finger traced over the famous scar on Harry’s forehead, “Where did you get this?”

Emerald green eyes shut, “I got it when I was one. it’s a curse scar”

Long fingers traced down to the scars along his shoulder, “and these?”

“Hungarian Horntail when I was 14”

A deep rumble and the hand switched to his right arm, “and these two little human?”

A deep sigh, “the pierce scar is from a basilisk and the other was from a dagger”

A long swipe of a tongue sent shivers down Harry’s spine, “such fascinating scars and stories behind them.”

A soft splash alerted the wizard to the dragon disappearing below the depths of the water. He felt something brush along his thigh. He jerked when a moist warmth enveloped his hardened member. Gripping the rock tightly as the dragon sucked roughly. 

“shit” was all he could seem to say as hands gripped his hips tightly before dragging him under the surface of the water and into the heated depths. 

He felt the lips leave his member before coming eye to eye with those fascinated green glowing eyes. Strong arms gripping him around his waste and a gentle voice brushed his mind, “Follow me”

Nodding Harry allowed himself to be pulled along under the water surprised at how deep the pool actually went. Then again it was built for a dragon so really he shouldn’t be. The only problem was the Harry couldn’t see a single damn thing. He was just being pulled through dark depths of a giant heated body of water. 

He felt himself being pulled up and just as his lungs began to burn for air he had surfaced in a dark looking cave. Taking a few deep breaths and rumbling noise sounded and Harry felt hardened scales under his body and just about screamed. Reflexively he shut his eyes as a ball of fire shot from a part of the water and as he opened it he just about keeled over in surprise. He was in a rather nice sized cave. Granted it couldn’t fit the dragon he was with but a human could maneuver easily around it along the stone ledges and outcrops. 

However that wasn’t what caught his attention most. It was the gold, silk, books, and other trinkets that were stacked and hoarded along the ledges that really made him look. “this is amazing”

He slipped off the tail he was on and swam over to the side pulling himself up and out right next to the roaring fire the dragon had provided. Waving a hand in front of his face at the amount of smoke building he waved his hand banishing it before casting a wordless and wandless light spell. Grabbing one of the silks he wrapped it around his waist looking over at the dragon who was still looking at him in great interest now back in full scaly form.

“Does this suit your needs human? I discovered it some days ago. Apparently it was once a cave for a water dragon but then they built the reserve here and the water dragon left leaving the humans to build this corral around it as a holding pen. Of course most of the last part is speculation. I am assuming this was the water dragons hoarding place and judging from the bedding he had a human companion as well.”

Harry snorted, “thanks for the history lesson. Why did you drag me here?” turning to look at one of the piles of books.

“To finish what I started without interruption” the voice seemed to grow more human.

Harry turned just in time to get knocked onto the pile of silks by a very human looking dragon. A curtain of mint hair fanned out on one side as lips slammed into his roughly. The wizard hissed in pain lifting a knee to slam it into the dragons now very unprotected private parts.

A high pitch scream and the dragon was on his side curled into himself with soft pitiful hisses of pain. 

The wizard stood over him the silk still wrapped tightly around his waist, “Nice try”

Glowing green eyes stared at him and he could see the pain swirling in the depths and Harry sighed kneeling beside the dragon turned human, “Alright perhaps that was a tad to harsh yes? But you shouldn’t play with me. I’m not one to be used by dragons looking for a quick fix.” Harry brushed his hand through the mint colored hair as the dragon curled into his silk covered lap.

 

The dragon looked up at him, “My apologies it has been a very long lonely life”

Harry smiled kissing the heated forehead gently, “Well I can help with some of that loneliness while you want me around”

“Thank you wyrmling”

Harry rolled his eyes, “and we are back to the wyrmling thing”

The two looked at one another and Harry couldn’t help but smile as the ancient being in his lap. Maybe this arrangement was for the best after all.


	7. Fenrir I'm Pregnant

Harry smirks sipping into his mates bed carefully and stealthily kissing his sweet dominant on the neck. A soft growl met his ears and he giggled as his mate lifted his head from the furred pillow to look at his much smaller mater before speaking gruffly, “I see your back my little cub. Tell me what has you in such a bouncy mood.”

Giggling Harry nuzzled his mate’s neck licking and nipping at the dark tanned skin. His mate moaned rolling on his back allowing his mater to perch himself on his waist Fenrir gripped his mates hips tightly feeling the soft fabric that covered his mates lovely moon pale skin. He watched as Harry’s finger slowly undid the button on his top watching the dark brown fabric fall to the fur covered bed revealing the moon skin to his eyes. Growling deeply he lifted himself enough to drag his rough warm tongue across every scar that littered his smaller mates chest and stomach.

Whimpering harry arched as the large warm tongue encircled one of his small dusky nipples his hand falling to the mop of dark hair on his dominant’s scalp. Keening gently as the Alpha bit down on the soft flesh before lapping up any pain that had come from it. Gasping the smaller mate arched forward as the large warm tongue slipped down to lap at skin just above the pant clasp. Keening harry leaned over whispering, “You know I did have to tell you...moan …something”

A large deep chuckle as the tongue circled his little mates belly button clawed finger now working at the clasp of the pants with vigor, “It can wait my little one”

Moaning harry leaned back as his pants and boxers fell f the side of the bed and a large warm mouth engulfed him all at once into the depths of his mouth. Keening Harry bucked his hips desperately but the large clawed hands held the roughly to the bed. Fenrir smirked around his mate’s length as he sucked harshly at the organ in his mouth pulling yet another keen from his small mate. He inhaled his mate’s sweet scent as he circled the head with his tongue. Growling deeply he dug his claws into his mates hips drawing blood from the small crescent like incisions. A smirk crossed his lips at yet another sweet noise came from his small mate’s throat. He could feel his mate getting close and that made him growl with pleasure though in the back of his mind he couldn’t figure out what was different. He sucked roughly letting his sharpened teeth drag across the delicate flesh. Harry came hard screaming his mates name so that anyone in the pack could hear his completion. A few howls and cat calls came from the din entrance and Harry blushed brightly as Fenrir chuckled at his little mate’s embarrassment. “Oh my sweet little one they knew before you so pleasantly informed them. Now tell me my little mate” Fenrir pulled the smaller were to his chest leaning back against pillows. “What had you so excited?”

Harry smiled licking his mate’s cheek before whispering softly, “I’m pregnant”

Fenrir smiled brightly before letting lose a long loud howl of celebration his pack and even his little mate’s soft tenor entered the pack celebration of not only a cub but heir to the pack.


	8. Draco I'm Pregnant

Harry sat down carefully in the rose room he had moved into Malfoy manner about two years ago when he found his mate to be Draco. Sighing he looked down at the piece of paper with his test result on it. How the hell was he suppose to tell Draco he was pregnant it wasn’t even natural according to Poppy. Why was it always him who got the weird shit? The door swung open harshly as Draco came rushing into the room at a long yet elegant gate that only a Malfoy could accomplish. Harry stood and quickly hid the paper in his pants pocket as Draco enveloped him in a hug his lips crushing against him own. Moaning Harry smiled into the kiss as Draco’s hand slipped down from his waist to his rump. Harry yelped and pulled away as Draco attempted to snatch the piece of paper he recently put in his pocket.

“Draco!”

The said man smirked, “You’re hiding something from me Harry” he said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well…” Harry sat down once more before continuing, “You know how you said that if we ever wanted kids we could always adopt?”

“Yes I remember you being very upset at not having your own family.” Draco took a seat across from his husband watching him carefully.

“Well lately I haven’t been feeling well I’ve been throwing up and I can’t seem to not get nauseous around food. So I went to Poppy to get looked at.”

“Hunny what’s wrong?” Draco moved to kneel in front of harry laying a hand on his smaller mates knee.”

Harry smiled a tear falling from his eye “O Draco, I’m..” he paused

“You’re what” Draco said softly trying to comfort his husband.

Harry looked down and into Draco’s eyes a large smile on his tear streaked face, “Draco I’m pregnant”

Draco froze in pure shock taking the piece of paper from his husband’s hand examining the piece of paper in disbelief and yet it was there right before him. Smiling Draco looked up at his mate smiling, “Does the word impossible mean anything to you?” He whispered hugging his husband close to him before laying a gentle kiss upon his mate’s stomach.


	9. Ginny's Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I admit this one is complete junk but I just love to randomly kill Ginny.

Slowly like a timid rabbit the small red headed girl slips into the boys dormitories silently. A small smile upon her lips as she slips ever closer to the bed that held the one she loved so deeply. She held back a giggle of excitement tonight would be the night she would forever bond with her sweet Harry. Yes hers he would be all hers after tonight this potion assured it!

Slowly she reaches forward with a small freckled hand throwing open the curtains only to gasp in shock as she saw draco kneeling over a small harry as they made love both had there eyes closed as pleasure racked there bodies their skin glistening with a heated sheen. She let loose a scream and her situation it ended her. Like a snake Draco's large pale hand shot out to grab the red head by her throat and still in the troughs of passion he distracted Harry as he bashed the girls head in on the corner of the nightstand purring as her blood splattered across him and his sweet sweet bondmate. 

Harry cooed his eyes still shut as he felt his lovers tongue lave across his body in slow rythemetic laps. Unknowingly licking up the blood his bond mate had so pleasingly spilt. With a purr and a final thrusts they both climaxed with a scream/moan of pleasure. Murmuring their goodnights neither bothered with the dead girl upon the floor the pool of blood growing. The lovers never even cared to acknowledge it till of course until a certain other red head woke them up screaming like a maniac...not the best morning it would seem.


	10. Forget

It was the end of the war everyone was silent as they looked out at the carnage and destruction that it had caused. The air was thick with the smell of death and blood.

Slowly Harry stood from where he laid in the centre of the battlefield his eyes wide and innocent as the bright green eyes blinked and looked around him. 

Draco ran over to Harry’s side slowly lowering himself to his knee beside of the smaller brunet, "Harry, are you alright?"

The smaller male turned and his eyes widened at the cold narrowed silver eyes staring at him. They were framed with harsh choppy blonde hair that looked to have been cut unevenly and harshly.

This man called him Harry his voice had been quiet barely a whisper and it betrayed an emotion of caring despite the harsh glare he received from the cold silver eyes. 

Harry frowned, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The blondes eyes widened barely a fraction of an inch in shock, "It’s me you idiot, Draco. Where do you get off not knowing who I am?"

Bright green eyes blinked slowly before the second question was asked, "Draco, who am I?"

Silver eyes close and the pale blonde presses his forehead against the amnesia ridden wizard's forehead. Soft whispers of No penetrated the silence between them.

Choppy blonde hair covers his faces he bites back tears, "Please you have to remember me. We have been dating for three years. I just proposed to you last night. Please you have to remember. Harry please…"

The brunette gently looked up into the blondes eyes that where clearly rimmed in tears. From just the few moments he has known the blonde he knew that this Draco was not one to cry.

He felt his heart flutter and he gently kissed the blondes lips, "I’m sorry I don’t mean to forget, please help me...Help me remember."  
The blonde nodded hugging the smaller wizard tightly, "Let’s leave this place. Just the two of us. Let’s just go will you let me take you away from here. Just the two of us?"

The brunette nodded, "Take me from here...Draco."

Nodded the blonde gripped him tighter and with a loud snap Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter vanished from the battlefield and the Wizarding World...permanently.

To Not Be Continued…


End file.
